


The World Ahead

by ambiguously



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23521309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguously/pseuds/ambiguously
Summary: It's about control.
Relationships: Finn/Kylo Ren, background Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20
Collections: Party in the GFFA: Star Wars Flash Exchange 2020





	The World Ahead

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lucymonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucymonster/gifts).



Finn hasn't spent any of his life in a position of power. He's always had superiors telling him where to go, what to eat, how to think, and who to kill. The first real decision he ever made for himself was to escape. The second was to take his chance to run for the Outer Rim. The third was to go back the moment he knew Rey was in danger. He got a lot of experience about decision-making all in one day. Since then, he's been back in a chain of command, going where General Organa tells him, performing his daily tasks like Poe nags him, and taking some personal time every day to figure out who he is when Rey reminds him.

He's not used to control, not used to power. That's okay. The man in his bed is used to having command even if he doesn't know how to control himself, and they both need practice.

Finn tests the bonds again. "Too snug?"

Ben has learned not to reply without permission. His arms are stretched out, popping the shape of every muscle, while his legs have been left with looser ties. It's not as if he can't untie everything with his brain if he gets into that mood, but the knots are solid. They're both in the same mood tonight.

Finn's skin still pulses with tingly warmth. Ben's mouth isn't gagged, and he's very good with it even without the assistance of his hands. Finn likes the extra help the Force can offer. He's brand new at learning how to use it, and it's his amazing luck most of his early lessons happen to overlap with sex tricks.

He rests his hand on Ben's thigh, then takes his cock in a loose, easy grasp. Ben can't hold back the gasp, and this is permitted. Finn watches the look on his face as he strokes with lazy motions. He speeds up his hand, and Ben's eyes lock onto him. They haven't sorted out the telepathy thing yet. When Ben's with Rey, they can have sex inside their minds without so much as moving, and Finn is dying to figure out how. He can't read Ben's mind but he doesn't have to, seeing the need in his gaze, his locked jaw, and the heave of his breath.

Finn lets go. "I don't think you've earned the right to come yet." Ben glares at him. Finn waits. Sure enough, Ben's expression flattens out. He's got a lot to learn about patience and self-control, just as Finn has a lot to learn about power and command. Learning together makes sense.

He reaches between Ben's legs and strokes the sensitive skin of his scrotum. Ben wriggles and squirms, pushing his cock closer to Finn's hand. Finn stills him with a press of his palm against his inner thigh.

"No. You're going to wait."

But as he watches him, feeling desire curling inside his own groin again, Finn knows neither of them will be waiting long.


End file.
